


Page 80 But Better

by tomachan



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, Dom Michael, M/M, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Part 1 of my 3 part Secret Santa gift!Jeremy calls Michael and page 80 events ensue! This one features dominant Michael and submissive Jeremy!





	Page 80 But Better

He wasn’t seriously considering this, was he? Jacking it while thinking of your best friend is one thing, but calling them just to listen to their deep voice just to beat your meat is another completely.

Jeremy’s thumb hovered over the dial button while his other hand worked to undo his belt.

He totally wasn’t going to be getting off to Michael’s voice. Not even a little bit, no sir. He was just…multitasking. Yeah, multitasking.

His hand went to unzip his jeans as his mind raced. What if Michael found out? What if he got mad and started to yell at him? What if he stopped being friends with Jeremy completely after this? What if he-

His thumb accidentally brushed against the button, and his phone took that as a ‘why, yes, I would absolutely love for my best friend to listen to me slick my dick’.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered as the ringing started. No going back now.

The ringing went on for a few agonizing moments, and Jeremy went to palm his clothed dick lightly, just enough to get it registered in his dick’s mind that yes, this is happening.

“Y’ello? What’s up, fav-wite person in the world?” his voice chuckled lowly in the receiver, and Jeremy’s breath inaudibly caught.

“Uh, nothing much over here. Just got a sudden craving for some M-Michael loving. What’s up, dude? Any new documentaries you’ve seen that you have to totally rant about?” Jeremy smirked, hand rubbing a bit harder. He was cool. He was chill. He could do this, and Michael totally wouldn’t be any wiser; no problems, no problemos, no-

Michael hummed into the phone, causing Jeremy’s spine to melt, “Well, I’m not doing too good in math class.”

“Y-Yeah?” Jeremy asked, his hand reaching into his boxers to pull out his dick.

“God, the teacher totally hates me. I got a forty nine on my assignment ‘cause I forgot to ‘show my work’, whatever that means. He’s totally fucking me over, man.”

Jeremy gasped softly at the end, nodding even though Michael couldn’t see, “That sounds pretty rough.”

Michael groaned softly, and that went straight to his dick. His hand started stroking himself as he continued on, “Rough doesn’t even begin to cover it, man. It’s like I’m being pounded into the floor with all of these tests and bad grades. I don’t even want to know how I’m going to be punished when my moms find out.”

Jeremy bit his knuckle. There can’t be that many euphemisms in their normal conversations, right? His mind started to wander to what Michael would look like being pounded into the ground, and Jeremy’s hips lifted off of the bed.

He must have spaced out for a second because Michael’s sweet baritone voice kicked back in as he heard, “Jeremy? Jeremy??”

“Oh, yeah, s-sorry. I heard you,” he said, his voice cracking a little at the end.

“Really? Then repeat what I just said,” Michael’s disbelieving voice wasn’t supposed to be this hot, but he was telling Jeremy what to do, and for some reason his body immediately wanted to comply.

“I-I, uh-“ Jeremy stammered into the receiver.

Michael let out a small sigh, “Jeremy-“ He let out a quiet whine at the mention of his name, “…Jeremy, what are you doing?”

His face heated up, and his hand slowed down to a stop, embarrassment kicking in finally, “I-I’m, um…multitasking?”

The other was silent, and the line went dead quiet for a second, making Jeremy even more nervous, “Jeremy.”

His soft gasp was loud, and his hand started up again, his dick begging for friction, “Y-Yeah, Mikey?”

“Are you jerking off right now?”

The shorter boy’s voice was darker, deeper than it is normally. It was almost a growl. Jeremy let out a high pitched whine, “N-No-“

“Jeremiah Heere.”

“F-Fuck,”Jeremy’s hips lifted off the bed again as he fucked into his hand, “Y-Yes, sir?” He hadn’t meant to say sir? What?

Michael’s voice chuckled lowly, “Sir? I like that.”

“O-Oh,” Jeremy said softly.

“Tell me what you’re doing.”

If he thought his voice was helping speed the process along before, this was another thing entirely. His voice was deep and quiet, as if he was speaking right in Jeremy’s ear. Images of Michael towering over him and whispering things that shouldn’t be uttered by friends flooded through his mind, and his breath sped up.

“I-I’m-“ Jeremy’s breath hitched again. “I’m thinking of you, M-Michael.”

“ _Shit_ ,” he barely heard the soft curse from the other line.

“I-I’m sorry, this was stupid, I’ll-“

“Don’t hang up.”

Jeremy’s voice caught in his throat at the authoritative tone. Apparently this was okay; Michael wasn’t mad. But, what did this mean exactly?

“O-Okay,” he muttered.

“Where are you? On your bed?”

Jeremy nodded quickly before answering, remembering that he couldn’t see him, “Y-Yeah.”

“Are you naked for me?” Michael’s voice was so soft that he could barely hear it.

“N- uh, n-no,” he stammered as his fist squeezed the top of his dick lightly.

“Strip for me.”

“Okay,” Jeremy’s mind went blank as he let his hand off of himself to pull down his pants.

“Okay, what?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened, and he swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth, “Um, okay, s-sir.”

“Good boy.”

Jeremy cursed under his breath. Didn’t know he was into that. He made quick work of his shirt and boxers, leaving them at the edge of the bed.

“Are you ready?” Michael asked him, and he was positive he could hear his fast paced breath in the receiver.

Jeremy blushed, taking one look at himself, “Are… are we doing this?”

Michael’s voice rose back to its normal pitch as he stuttered out, “O-Only if you’re okay with it, I-“

“Fuck, Michael, I wouldn’t have called you if I wasn’t okay with it,” Jeremy sighed in content as he resumed the quick pace his hand was previously making on his dick.

Michael let out a low chuckle into the phone, making Jeremy let out a soft groan at it, “The things you do to me, Jeremy… What do you want me to talk about?”

“A-Anything, I just- I just want to hear your voice, p-please,” Jeremy let out a whine as his hand sped up.

He could hear a zipper coming undone from the other line.

“You want to hear what I would do to you if I was there?” Michael started, his breath speeding up.

Jeremy’s mind raced with thoughts of Michael sitting on his own bed, maybe on one of the bean bag chairs they sit on every time they go to his basement, hand on his dick- god, his dick was probably huge, all of Michael was bigger than Jeremy in all other aspects, of course his dick would be bigger. A loud whine escaped from his throat as he thought about what it would be like to be filled by Michael, to be taken completely by him. Did he have a possessiveness kink, too? Maybe only when it came to Michael, he pondered.

“Jeremy?” the other’s voice was light, teasing, like he was smirking into the phone.

“Y-Yes. What would you do, Mikey?”

“Well first, we’d start off with kissing. What is it like to kiss you, Jer? The amount of times I’ve just looked at you, thinking about how much I want to make your lips red and stick my tongue down your throat until you whine against my mouth. Do you want me to kiss you? C-Can I kiss you?”

Jeremy moaned into the receiver, “Yes. God, yes.”

“Good. I-I’d – fuck- I’d kiss down your neck; I know you have such a sensitive neck. Every time I touch you there, you shiver for me. It’s so cute. You bruise so easily, would you want me to give you hickeys? I want to make sure everyone knows that you’re mine. Let everyone know you’re taken,” Michael’s voice was deeper than usual, but he kept stammering over words, obviously taken over by lust.

“P-Please-“

“I’d grind my dick against you. You’d want to sit in my lap all pretty and grind down on me, wouldn’t you, Jer?” Michael asked, voice light like he was talking about something other than rubbing his dick against his friend’s. Jeremy moaned out for him, and he continued. “You’d look so good sitting on me. I’d suck you off, would you want that?”

“Mi-Michael….close,” Jeremy whimpered, thumb flicking over the sensitive head of his dick.

Michael growled lowly, “I’m nowhere near finished with you, Jeremy. Slow down, or I’m hanging up.”

The other panted heavily, leaning his face against his phone as he slowed his hand down to an excruciatingly slow pace.

“I’d suck you off, get you real close to coming for me. You’d want that, though, wouldn’t you? Shoving your dick in my mouth to get yourself off?”

“Ah!”

“Good boy. Be patient now. I wouldn’t let you, of course. Sometimes I would, especially on those lazy days. Suck you off while playing Apocalypse of the Damned. Watch you curse u-under your breath while I take you real deep inside of me.”

“M-Michael-“

Jeremy had to stop for a minute, biting into his fist to calm himself down.

“You could fuck me, Jeremy. Would you want that? To be inside of me? Make me moan real good and loud for you? Have me walk funny at school the next day, remembering every inch of you?” Michael’s voice started to crack towards the end.

“Mi-“

“Or would you rather me fuck you, hm?”

Jeremy’s voice cracked as he bit into the pillow to stop from making a really loud noise that would definitely wake the neighbors.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You wanna show me how good you’d take me, Jer?”

Jeremy’s hips were basically fucking into his hand at this point, “Y-Yes, how-“

“Stretch yourself for me.”

“ _Shit_ ,” his voice wavered as his fingers went closer.

“Do it, baby boy. Let me hear how well you’d take my dick. You’d sit on me real nice, wouldn’t you?” Jeremy’s fingers started pushing inside of himself, and he let out a long, deep groan. “You sound so perfect. Bet you’d take it like a champ, Jeremy; I know you would. All sweaty and blushing in the best ways, only for me to see. Bouncing on my dick, g-god, Jeremy, you’re s-so hot.”

“A-Are you close, M-Mikey?” Jeremy whispered.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. I am. You do such wonderful things to me, mahal.”

“M-Mikey, can I-“

“You want to come, Jer?”

Jeremy nodded, knowing that Michael couldn’t see but not trusting his voice to not sound like a desperate whore.

“Come for me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy couldn’t stop himself from making a loud almost scream, splattering cum all on his lower half, panting and whimpering as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm to overstimulation.

Michael let out a soft gasp, as he came as well, definitely not as loud as Jeremy had been.

They both panted into the receivers for a few minutes, riding out the afterglow together.

“S-So, uh, this went, well, a lot better than I had planned it to go,” Jeremy chuckled lightly after a little bit.

“Does this mean anything?” Michael’s voice was soft, questioning, yearning.

“Do you… Do you want this to mean something?” Jeremy resisted the urge to fiddle with his thumbs since one of his hands was covered in cum. This would be a bitch to clean up later.

“K-Kind of?” Michael sounded uncertain.

“Boyfriends?” Jeremy’s voice lifted in question.

Michael let out a soft sigh of relief, and Jeremy could hear the smile in his voice, “Boyfriends.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Wh-What’s wrong?”

“Rich totally predicted it. He’s never going to let this go, is he?” Jeremy groaned into the phone, letting his clean hand rest against his forehead.

Michael laughed loudly into the speaker, and after a second, replied with, “Nope, probably not.”

“Hey, Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it too early to say I love you?”

Michael chuckled, “We’ve been best friends for twelve years, Jeremy. Definitely not too early. I love you, too.”

Jeremy smiled, this plan worked out way better than it was supposed to.


End file.
